Mizuki Akabayashi/Relationships
To be reworked. Sayaka Sonohara After suffering his first defeat at Sayaka's hands, Akabayashi soon found himself unable to think of anything else other than her. Although initially hostile, Akabayashi's obsession soon turned into admiration and then love. Even after Sayaka shot him down, the two remained on relatively friendly terms. Sayaka's suicide had a profound effect on Akabayashi to the point that he would eventually leave his boss for dead and allow his old yakuza group to fall apart when it was proven that they were indirectly responsible for the deaths of her and her husband. She also had a profound effect on his overall personality, going from being reckless and violent to a more relaxed and laidback persona. Anri Sonohara Akabayashi treats Anri like his own daughter and is somewhat protective of her. He is frequently teased by his colleagues about how he took her in out of the blue and they make jokes about him being a pedophile (which he denies). Akabayashi's actions regarding Anri simply stem from lingering feelings he had towards Sayaka. He feels that Sayaka would want someone to take care of her daughter at least until she is old enough to support herself. Akane Awakusu Akabayashi frequently visited Mikiya's home to play with Akane while she was young. However, as Akane grew older and entered the last years of primary school, her father requested he visit less to avoid Akane learning the truth about their organization. Despite Akabayashi showing up less, Akane shows the same excitement and trust upon seeing him again after several years of his absence, excitedly ushering him towards her bedroom. Before Akabayashi can enter Akane's room, her father warns him not to put stupid ideas into her head, and not to touch her. Understandably amazed by what Mikiya is trying to say, Akabayashi reassures him that he is not into children. Mikiya, a little embarrassed, explains that it was a rumor which started after Akabayashi began looking after a little girl a few years ago, that Mikiya had assumed his tastes were 'specific,' but is relieved to learn that's not the case. Shortly after entering Akane's room, Akane asks Akabayashi to teach her how to kill people better. The question concerns Akabayashi, who promises to take her to a martial arts dojo owned by a friend of his later. Learning of Akane's desire to train her body has her father confused, but he makes no arguments against it. Haruya Shiki Although the two of them share no personal grudge, Shiki has voiced his distrust of Akabayashi on several occasions. This is mostly due to Akabayashi's generally cryptic method of speaking and overly relaxed tone. Whenever there is some kind of disturbance that occurs within the Awakusu (or even Ikebukuro in general) that has no definite cause, Akabayashi is usually one of the people Shiki puts on his list of suspects. Shu Aozaki Akabayashi and Aozaki have shared a very fierce rivalry since before Akabayashi joined the Awakusu. Aozaki has frequently voiced his desire to kill Akabayashi but never acts on them due to his loyalty to the Awakusu and its leader, Dougen. Aozaki's hatred seems to only stem from personal pride and not out of anything malicious, as he is willing to warn Akabayashi about old enemies seeking revenge. Akabayashi seems to bear no real hatred towards Aozaki although he is rather annoyed at Aozaki's complete inability to keep up with current events. Their rivalry seems destined never to be resolved as they are frequently paired up on missions and the closest they can get to fighting each other is by seeing who performs the best on each assignment. Category:Relationships